Connection and Reconnection
by futureauthor13
Summary: Just a short story about our two favorite raccoon brothers, meeting for the first time and reconnecting.


**Just a quick oneshot I felt like writing :) Enjoy**

The small raccoon sat in the chair, his arms crossed. He was pouting. He hated being in this stupid place. He hated the rough fabric on the chairs, he hated looking at the boring magazines, and he hated not being able to play with his best friend. He was three and a half, so he was definitely old enough to stay at home by himself.

But what he hated the most was what was happening in another room. He was about to have a baby sibling. The raccoon wanted nothing to do with the new baby. He didn't want to hear about it, he didn't want to look at it, or even talk about it. He just wanted to go home and act like it never came.

"Rigby?"

Rigby looked up, and saw a blonde nurse. She was smiling at him, she looked way too happy in Rigby's opinion. "Would you like to come and see your new baby brother?"

"Uh uh," Rigby said firmly, shaking his head.

"But dear, I really think your mother would like to see you," said the nurse, trying to coax the young raccoon into coming with her, "and I'm sure your brother would like to see you too."

"He's just a baby," said Rigby, pouting even more now, "he won't even remember meeting me."

"Oh I bet he will," said the nurse, "C'mon hun, what do you say?"

Rigby, even as a three and a half year old, could tell this nurse was just as stubborn as he was (and even more annoying). She probably wouldn't stop bugging him until he came with her. Maybe there would at least be a tv in his mother's room, so at least he wouldn't have to look at the new baby.

"Fine," Rigby said, clearly unhappy. He climbed off the chair, and followed the perky blonde down the halls. Rigby scrunched up his nose. The hallway smelt way to clean, the scent of baby powder and cleaning chemicals nearly overpowering him. After what seemed like forever, the nurse finally stopped, and opened a door. She gently pushed Rigby inside.

"Hello sweetie," said his mother, tired but happy. She had slightly darker fur than her son, and her fur was longer on her head and was tied in a messy ponytail. She was wearing a light blue hospital gown, and in her arms was small bundle wrapped in a fuzzy, blue blanket.

"Where's the tv?" Rigby asked.

"Rigby, don't you want to see your new brother?" his mother asked, not surprised by her son's slightly rude behavior. It was probably just a phase he would grow out of soon enough. When her son refused to move, she scooted over and made a space for her son on the bed. "Come on, Ri Ri."

Rigby scowled a little at his mother's pet name for him, but it was nice to see she still cared about him. With no tv to watch and the nurse blocking the door, Rigby had no other choice. He walked up to the white hospital bed, and climbed into it. His mother stretched out her arms a little, and presented the new baby to her son.

Rigby just stared at the bundle, his face a mix of surprise and awe. "He looks like me," the young raccoon said finally. This was true, the newer baby looked like a smaller version of him. He wasn't crying or looking messy and snotty like Rigby would've thought. He looked peaceful and innocent.

The baby whimpered a little, and opened his eyes. The two brothers stared directly at each other, as if there was no one else in the room. After a moment, the baby started to smile and giggle. "Ga!" he said, reaching out to Rigby as if he wanted to hug him. "Su Ga!"

"I think he likes you," his mother said, before giving a kiss to both of her sons.

"What's his name?" Rigby asked.

"Don," his mother answered. She then looked at the baby. "Donny, would you like you big brother Rigby to hold you?" Don replied with a happy smiled. Rigby hesitantly held out his arms, and his brother was placed in his arms. As the family of raccoons sat in the bed, Rigby couldn't help but think to himself:

'Maybe having a brother won't be so bad'.

And for a while, it wasn't. But when Rigby was five going on six, Don got a big growth spurt. And since he mostly stayed (or tried to stay) by Rigby's side, he picked up speech quickly. With height and voice combined, people started to think Don was the older brother. That, and kids started wanting to hang out with Don more than Rigby.

That's when Rigby became jealous of his little brother, and started to stay as far away from him as possible. For more than fifteen years, that's what he did. But thanks to an audit on the park Rigby worked at when he was 23, the two brothers started to connect again.

()()()()()

"Don, seriously I can't thank you enough," said Benson. Everyone was in the kitchen eating cake in celebration of Don's success of stopping the audit.

"Hey, it was nothing, really!" said the happy twenty year old raccoon. He then felt something bump into his leg. He looked down and saw his older brother.

"Whoops, sorry," Rigby quickly apologized before moving past Don and towards the cake.

"Um, Rigby, can I talk to you for a minute?" Don asked. Rigby sighed.

"Fine." The two raccoons than moved to the living room. "What is it, I'm missing cake."

"I just wanted to say thanks," said Don, "for forgiving me. I really didn't mean to, you know, overshadow you."

Rigby looked down at the floor. Don was giving him those sad little brother eyes, and making him feel guilty for ignoring and resenting him all these years. He hated feeling guilty. "Aw, it wasn't your fault," said Rigby.

"Oh, and thanks for finally giving me some sugar," said Don, smiling. Rigby gave a small smile back. Even though he wouldn't admit it in a million years, the hug did feel nice. Despite Don being taller than Rigby, he was still his little brother, even after all these years.

"Yeah yeah," said Rigby. He thought for a moment. "Maybe next time you're in town, maybe we can, I dunno, do something."

"Really?" asked Don, "That would be great!" He stepped forward to give his brother another hug, but was quickly stopped.

"I still need to get used to the whole sugar thing," said Rigby.

"Right, sorry."

"Whatever," replied Rigby, quickly forgiving, "Now come on bro, I need to go get me some more cake!"

Don smiled, being called "Bro" for the first time in who knows how long. "Right behind you bro."

**I hope that wasn't too sappy. I just thought that Rigby probably liked Don for at least a couple years. Anyway, please review :)**


End file.
